1. Field
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle including a rear fender covering a rear wheel from above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles have been known in which saddle bags are attached to rear frames, left and right saddle bag covers cover the rear surfaces of the saddle bags, a rear fender is detachably attached to the saddle bag covers, and a license light for illuminating the license plate is attached to the rear fender (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-213225), for example).